God 2 Woman
by alias etcetera
Summary: God 2 Human REVISED. Is being with the one you love worth any sacrifice? What if it is forbidden? Can you fight against all odds especially if you from a different world? AU. H/M
1. Prologue

Yo! It's nice to be back after a year. As you would have noticed, I change the title to God 2 Woman which I think is more appropriate lol. Anyways, this is the revised version of God 2 Human, the plot is more or less still the same and all that but hopefully this time with more details and character interactions. The first 6 chapters which undergo major or minor revisions, it depends really cause I haven't thought about it yet. And so, without further ado on with the story!

Oh yeah, before I forgot....

Standard Disclaimers apply….

* * *

_"Okay, I am generous enough this one time but you won't get another chance. Off you go."_ Said a mild voice tinted with jealousy.

Just a second later, a confident blue-haired young man walking straight ahead, found himself sprawl on the ground. To his great astonishment, he didn't see anything or anyone in his way that would explain the force that made him fall down. The only explanation his mind could think of was ridiculous but it still made him shiver. After all, how many people fall down after colliding with thin air?

_"Wuss."_ Even jealous, Haruka manage to chuckle as he watched the slightly trembling boy sitting on the floor. That was the third boy this evening that manage to get a dance with Kaioh Michiru and currently the seventeenth boy reacquainted with the floor courtesy of Haruka.

With a watchful eye lingering moments on Michiru, busy conversing with her friend, Haruka scan the room for any possible idiots attempting to get near her or even to talk to her. Assuring himself that all is well, he walk to a nearby window and stare at the night sky.

It was a clear night with full moon illuminating the huge garden below, making the whole garden look ethereal and romantic. 'It was a perfect evening. Perfect for the party.', he remember what Michiru's father said earlier. Haruka sigh in annoyance. He spend the whole evening waylaying every single boy that he view as a threat, all having the same experience as that last boy. Even if he had to do it where no one would actually see, he hope that he convey the message "Back Off!" Still, he had to endure watching Michiru dance with some guys without causing a scene, as long as they maintain decorum he will let them walk away with their lives peacefully. The last boy however planned to ask Michiru again for another dance not knowing that he was lucky enough to survive the first time. Unfortunately for him, Haruka wouldn't stand up for it the second time.

He watch as Michiru was approached by her mother and began to steer her towards the group by the entrance to the room. Haruka turn to follow, his eyes narrowed slightly as he perceive the danger that lay ahead.

"Oh Yuuki, here are the latecomers at last, VIPs in every sense of the word." Kaioh Gendou gave a big laugh while shaking hands with his guests. He was tall, near forty handsome man with shrewd blue eyes and a deep voice. He had the bearing and aura of a man commanding respect to anyone who met him. Anyone can see that this was a man who is very difficult to please.

"Anata, I'm sure they have a perfect reason for being late. Good evening, Sanada-san. I see you brought young Kaede with you." Gendou's wife responded as she in turn greet their guests. Kaioh Yuuki was a head and a half shorter than her husband but she carried herself with grace and elegance equivalent to a royalty. Indeed, with her light blue long wavy hair and her beautiful face which looks 10 years younger than her actual age, she could easily make anyone believe that she is a queen.

"Yes. He's been absorbing himself with business lately. I brought him with me so that he would have an opportunity to meet other people and you know make acquaintances."

A black-haired handsome young man wearing a white tux, stepped up and offered his hand in greeting. "Kaioh-sama, I am glad to meet you again." He shook Gendou's hand and turn to Yuuki taking her hand in his and planting a kiss. "You look lovely tonight, Kaioh-sama."

"Well, he is still quite a charmer." Yuuki commented.

Gendou laugh again. "He is still the same, polite and knows how to impress people no matter where." Seeing that his wife brought his daughter with her, Gendou place an arm on the waist and guide her towards their guest. "I would like to introduce you to my talented daughter, Michiru." He said in a voice full of pride. "Michiru-chan. This my business partner, Sanada Horyu and his son, Kaede."

A lovely woman of seventeen, carrying the grace and elegance which she took after her mother bow her head in greeting. No words can be describe about her except she look like a goddess. Kaioh Michiru is the embodiment of perfection. It is said that you can drown when looking into her blue eyes while her wavy aquamarine hair frame her angelic face to complete the "art" that only the greatest artist in the world can create. The masterpiece did not end there for she was also bestowed with a gorgeous body and her white evening gown accentuates her smooth alabaster skin. Horyu, amaze by her beauty, return her greeting, while Kaede just stare at her, temporarily blinded by her beauty which Gendou notice.

After a moment of staring, the young man regained his senses enough to approach the said girl, take her and kiss it. "Sanada Kaede. I'm glad that I have the honor to meet such a beauty like you Kaioh-san. I must say when I heard Kaioh-sama was talking about you, I never imagine that his daughter is a goddess herself." He said in a smooth voice hoping to impress her with his smooth-talking prowess.

"Arigato for the praises." Michiru said with a smile. She may smile sweetly and seem please but for those who actually knew her, her smile is just for show and her small response clearly shows her lack of interest.

While the group continue their little chitchat, Haruka on the other hand was livid. In his opinion, that Kaede was worst than all the boys he encountered tonight. Even if he knew Michiru was uninterested, for some reason he felt threatened. He began contemplating on various ways in which he can separate Michiru from that guy for good, so busy was he that he notice too late that the guy was guiding Michiru towards the dance floor. Jealousy surge rapidly on to his system that it took all of his willpower not to blast that boy to oblivion. As he was passing the point of no return, the torture he was watching ended. He follow Michiru as she excuse herself to her father and rejoin her friend. Haruka place a hand on his face and struggle to calm himself down.

_"It can't be like this forever. What am I going to do?"_

* * *

It was passed midnight. Not a sound could be heard inside the mansion where earlier that night was hosting a party. A young woman was sleeping peacefully on a queen size bed, oblivious to the gentle breeze is caressing her. If she were to wake up, she would be surprise at her surroundings while outside her balcony not even a leaf stir. But even if she was awake, she wouldn't know the cause of the mysterious happening inside her room. She wouldn't see that the breeze is actually a god brushing her curls. She didn't know that the said god is with her the whole time laying beside her as she fall asleep tonight.

He didn't care if his actions would wake her up at any minute. In fact, he didn't care about his present surroundings at all . His mind was on the past, replaying a conversation he heard between father and daughter.

_'Kaede is a nice man isn't he? He seems interested in you. Why don't you give him go out with him sometime?'_

_"Her father favor that young man, Haruka."_

Haruka raise his body slightly to turn towards the source of the voice. A white hair man wearing a navy blue tunic with silver linings and a black belt and white pants was leaning casually at the wall beside the balcony. _"Tomoe, how long have you been in here?" _

_"Long enough apparently, you were busy being jealous earlier that you did not notice my presence."_Tomoe makes himself more comfortable and cross his arms over his chest.

_"She said she is not interested." _Haruka said, more to convince himself than a statement to his companion.

_"Someday, she will find someone. There's nothing you can do. Quit this nonsense and accept it."_

_"I love her, Tomoe."_

_"Dammit, Haruka! It's Taboo! Do you even realize what will happen if we're caught? The risk you were taking?" _Tomoe was agitated_. _He push himself off the wall and pace the whole room._ "I saw what you did to those humans and what you almost plan to do." _

Haruka sit up straight and lower his eyes. _"I want to be the one for her. I just wish..." _A tear streak down his cheek against his will. He was feeling helpless. He feel himself powerless to change his destiny. The emotions he felt the whole evening and the painful truth that he can lose Michiru was too much for him.

Tomoe look away. This is the first time he saw Haruka show any sign of weakness. He didn't like it. _"Listen, as long as we're careful. As long as you didn't do anything stupid, I think it's okay to stay with her for a while. Besides, I'm always here watching, making sure you won't get caught."_

Haruka only nod his head.

_"Now, I have come to remind you of the Census." _He said changing the subject.

_"Census?"_

_"Don't tell me you've forgotten? The Census is three days from now. Make sure you attend or else I swear I will tell your mother everything."_

_"Okay."_

_"I'll leave you alone with her." _With a wave, Tomoe disappear.

* * *

"Michiru-chan, you know Kaede-kun called and ask me if he can take you to dinner tonight and I said yes." Kaioh Gendou inform his daughter the moment she come home from school.

"Otou-san! You agreed? I said I'm not interested in him." Michiru was indignant.

"Now now Michiru-chan, I can tell he really likes you. Why don't you give him a chance? It's just one date. Get to know each other."

"No! He ask you cause he afraid that I would reject him. He was being sneaky can't you see? I don't like it." Michiru cross her arms determine to be stubborn.

"Well, you can't fault him for that. You've got quite a reputation for turning down dates, sweetie." Her father said with a laugh.

"It's because I don't want too. Otou-san you won't force me to go, right?" Michiru pleaded hoping her father would cancel.

"He's the son of my business partner you see and I already told him you'll be delighted."

"What?" Michiru can't believe her father. She can see that he want her to go through with the date. For some reason, he wants them to be together. Well, Michiru isn't going to stand up for that so she change strategy. "Well then, since he ask you, then you're oblige to go with him not me." She said with a smile.

"Michiru!"

"Now, what are you two arguing about?" Kaioh Yuuki entered the room.

Michiru immediately saw a potential ally in this argument. "Kaa-san, Otou-san is making me go with Sanada-san tonight even when he knows I don't like him."

"He is charming isn't he? I don't see why you shouldn't go with him, Michiru-chan. You're already seventeen and I haven't seen you in a relationship yet. Give it a try with Kaede-kun and maybe you'll like him."

Michiru was speechless. She can't believe her mother will take her father's side in this. Her parent's interest in her non-existent relationship was something she can't understand. What part of he's not my type/I don't want to be in a relationship yet did they not understand? It's not that she haven't notice the opposite sex yet but rather the lack of spark to any boy her parents presented her. In the end, she had to concede. Two versus one is such a terrible disadvantage. She had to put on a fake smile as Kaede greeted her with a line "You look more beautiful as each day passed by." She steady herself for a long night.

* * *

"Arigato for the dinner. I had a wonderful night." It was a lie. She was tried of pretending that she enjoyed herself when the only thing she wanted to do was lock herself up in her room and never see that boy again.

"Me, too." Kaede was smiling sweetly at her as he escort her towards the front door of the mansion. "Good night, milady." He lean in hoping to get a kiss.

'No way!' Michiru thought but before she could say that loud, a strong gush of wind seem to voice her opinion quite nicely. Her conviction strengthen that she was right in her opinion of him that even the element was against him. The strong wind blew last for about 2 minutes always threatening to blew Sanada Kaede off his feet much to her amusement.

"I should get going then. There must be a storm coming." He said with a laugh although visibly shaken. "I would like to ask you out again, what do you say?"

"Sanada-san —"

He interrupt her. "Kaede. You can call me Kaede."

"Sanada-san," She said much firmly making the boy frown. "If you really want to date me, I would appreciate it if you ask me and not my father. Then you will now my real answer." With that, she turn her back on him and went inside smiling to herself.

* * *

Haruka found himself in the same position as the previous night, watching his love sleep. He couldn't help but smile as he remember what Michiru did. _"You should have seen his face, Hime-chan. It was priceless."_ He was in the middle of talking to his princess and stoking her hair when he heard sounds coming from the room on the other end of the hall. Thanks to his enhance hearing, he can listen to the conversation of Michiru parents as clearly as he have been in the room with them.

"She really doesn't like him, Gendou." Yuuki was telling her husband. "She was telling me their parting didn't go very well. I could tell that she must've said something to him."

"I won't change my mind, Yuuki. It's both good for the business and for her future. I believe Kaede-kun is the best man for her."

"She will not agree. I don't like like forcing her."

"I don't like forcing her too that's why I want her to get to know him before telling her. She will be engage to Sanada Kaede whether she like it or not."

Haruka had enough. He stood up from the bed and went to the balcony. Leaning his arms on the balustrade, he rest his head on his hands. He ponder the complexity of his situation. The gravity of what he heard is like a dead sentence for him. The reality of losing Michiru is much clear now than last night. He must do something in order to prevent it but what? _"I've got to do something."_

_

* * *

_AN:

That's it then for the first chapter. As always feedbacks is appreciated. Do you prefer this revised version or shall I continue the original one? Tell me.

Descriptions isn't really my forte but I've tried my best. I think I have squeeze my brain too much I need to rest. And maybe get a beta reader for this....


	2. The beginning

Standard Disclaimers apply….

* * *

Two shadows quietly entered a long dimly lit room. One of them uses his hands to make a series of signs before nodding to his companion and the both of them began walking the long corridor leading to the center of the room. They stop when they reached the only source of light in the room that is in the form of a vial emitting a brilliant white light. Even if the shadows partially obscure their features, one can tell that one of them has long hair and the other has short hair.

After staring at the vial for a couple of moments, the long-haired one, the same one who made the signs earlier, addressed his companion. "I still failed to see the logic behind this."

His companion didn't respond. Instead, he produced from the pocket of his tunic a vial of the same design as the one in front of them, only it emits a much fainter light.

"Setsuna actually agreed?" The first one ask.

"If she didn't, I won't have this then." He held out the vial for the other to see before switching it with the brighter one held in the room.

"I don't know how you always manage to convince her with your hare-brained ideas." There was a short paused before he added, "Are you sure someone's planning to steal this?"

"My sources are quite positive."

"I design the security features of this chamber, only I and a selected few can disable it. I'm quite positive that no one can just steal this vial and walk away with it. What I don't understand is why you choose that as a substitute?"

"This is just a mere precaution." Was the short reply.

"A very risky precaution at that. It's like a double-edge sword. I know that it is an incomplete one, I would called it a failed one but in the wrong hands it can still post a dangerous hazard for us."

"Trust me, Taiki. This is for the best. An insurance." The last part was added as a whisper.

"I don't understand."

"It's nothing. Understand that all this is between Setsuna and I. However," The short-haired one smile before adding, "I'll leave all the security details to you."

* * *

Michiru stares at the giant torii and the hundreds of steps behind it that leads up to her destination, inwardly thankful that she brought very few things with her. Picking up her precious violin case in one hand and a bag in other, she took a deep breath and begin the arduous task of climbing the stone stairs. Along the way, she was mentally assuring herself that this was a good decision. The right one.

She'd never done this before. In all her seventeen years of existence, she never disobeyed her parents. To them, she was always the perfect daughter who never disappoints nor contradict their wishes. But Michiru has her own plan for her future, one that is going to be jeopardize by the decision her parents made for her. She didn't like Sanada Kaede even a bit. The forced date she could stomach but to learn that she would be forced to marry him in the future was the last straw. She believe that marriage is based on love and not forced by parents and especially not to an arrogant men like Kaede. She was determine to marry out of love and not because obligation to family. Without giving her parents a chance to make the engagement official, she made the decision to ran away from home. Here she was right now, on her way to see the only relative she know that hopefully will be willing to help her.

As she reached the top, she immediately saw a miko, wearing the traditional plain white kimono with a bright red hakama, staring at a tree as if transfixed. She recognize her as Rei Hino, Ami's friend during middle school.

* * *

Arcadia, located on a large island, is a city where tall white structures can be seen surrounded by the lush green of the wilderness. It is a perfect representation the gods' ideals of harmony with nature, a paradise beyond any mortal imagination. From Haruka's point of view, he can see the walls bordering it that stretch for miles with gates located at the north, east, west and south directions. Haruka landed at the beach then proceed to walked to the entrance. His frown was visible as he walked past two stoic beings that guarded the entrance to his home. Known by all as "Watchers", they function as guardians of Arcadia and at the same time the loyal warriors of the Mother Goddess, Cybele. Haruka knew their history well. The Watchers are former immortals who rebelled against Cybele and as punishment, their will and feelings were removed, becoming like puppets to do the goddess' every bidding. It was the highest form of punishment that is given to an offender.

"This is stupid." He muttered. Last night, Michiru cried herself to sleep after learning of the engagement. It breaks his heart to see her like that wishing that he could do anything. He wanted, more than anything in this world, to be with her, to be able hold and comfort her when she needed most. He wishes to tell her everything will be alright. That he would do anything in his power not to let her be bound to another. The knowledge that he can't do a thing made him feel so powerless. The only comfort that he cherish is being able to stay by her side, as her invisible protector. But as fates would have it, it happen to be the eve of the Census. A rare occasion when he has to leave her. He was contemplating on the possibility of skipping but Tomoe's threat change his mind. Reluctantly, he left Zephyr to guard her.

Loud noises at chattering greeted him as he step foot inside Arcadia proper. Even his foul mood quickly evaporated as he watched his fellow immortals enjoy the festivities, chuckling lightly as he saw some of them are well past tipsy and are making a fool out of themselves. Haruka used to enjoyed those gatherings where he will sit and listen to someone telling a wild story, participate in games or sometimes be challenge for a spar. Even though he has other priorities, he can't help but miss this. He decided that since he is stuck here for a day he might as well make enjoy it.

The merry atmosphere disguised the true nature of the gathering. Arcadia was the home of the gods but every one of them can go and do what they please or live elsewhere. This much freedom and lack of control have caused problems before in the past. At the end of the war, Cybele laid down several laws that every one of them must comply under the pain of being hunted down and brought for punishment. The Census is originally a measure to monitor the immortals but for them, the yearly event can also be a way for socializing and creating an out-of-control party.

As he made his way across the city, he caught snippets of conversation from various immortals. What caught his curiosity was the conversation by three gods drinking rum likes there's no tomorrow.

"Did you see the facilitator earlier? He was completely tied to the chair that only his hands and head can moved."

"Yeah, I had to stopped myself from laughing long enough to give him my name. Maybe that's why he was so rude with me."

"Heard he walk away several times this morning so they had to tie him up in order to stay put." A third one joined in. "I can't blame him though, being turned into a Watcher is a much better experience than that." The three of them laughed out loud, their faces red.

Haruka was amused. Since, he was going to the palace, he might as well see the one who was forced to endured that humiliation.

As he entered the main courtyard, he immediately saw a long queued of immortals waiting for their turn to be listed. Being one of the royals, Haruka was thankful that he didn't need to go through with this. At the head of the line is the year's facilitator, who looks like he wasn't happy with the arrangement.

"I can't believe she made me do this."

"You shouldn't have told Setsuna that she was a menopausal virgin."

"She annoyed me." The white-haired god just shrugged. "It's a funny phrase I got from the mortals. I had no idea that she would know the meaning." He turned back to the woman who is next in line. "Why in heaven's name do you name you child that?"

"Yaten, your job would be a lot easier if you stop criticizing everyone around."

"His name is over 200 characters, Taiki. I just feel pity for the child. His name is like a whole paragraph already."

"For your information, We call him Abel." The woman said hotly. "It's not your concern if I want to name him something unique."

"Tch. Whatever. Like Abel is a unique name." He dismissively wave her away while muttering, "It's my concern since I'm the one writing it"

Haruka sighed. He pitied Yaten. To him, the facilitator's job is tedious and boring. It's a job no one wants. The unlucky facilitator is either picked in a draw or, in Yaten's case, assigned as a punishment. Apparently, Setsuna was angry enough that she forced Yaten to do everything manually as he noticed the mountainous papers surrounding him. He nodded briefly to Taiki as he walked past them. Yaten didn't even noticed him as he busy hurtling insult to the next one in line. That god always have criticism for anyone who crossed paths with him. He decided that he would just say hi to them later on when Yaten was finished with his punishment.

* * *

Looking up at the tree near her home, she really wished that she ignored the flapping sound she heard earlier at continued about her duties for the day. Saying she was scared was an understatement. She should be exhibiting the normal signs of fear by now but even her goose bumps or cold sweat seem to be afraid to came out. She was literally frozen on her feet silently praying to the gods she served that it won't suddenly swoop down and carry her off for breakfast. It was a gigantic eagle about a meter long, with an elongated beak, long razor-sharp talon that just by looking at it will strike fear even to the bravest of men. She was unable to tell what kind of eagle it was but she was positively sure that it wasn't found in Japan. The said snowy-white bird was comfortably perched at one of the branches of the cryptomeria tree, staring at her with its black eyes.

The more she stared at its pitch black eyes, the more calmer she got. The strange bird was not attacking nor exhibit any signs of aggressiveness, and she can discern gentleness in its eyes. Though the reason why it is here mystify her. She didn't have a clue how long she was standing there and staring until she heard her name being called.

"Rei-san." She reluctantly break eye contact with it and whirl around to face that person, eyes widening as she recognize her caller.

"Michiru-san, ohayou," she greeted with a slight bow. She always have the impression that Michiru was a perfect example of an ideal princess.

She knew Kaioh Michiru even before Amy introduced them to each other a year before. Little did she know that she would be a link to uniting the person she had come to regard as her own grandmother to the granddaughter she often heard about in her childhood. She wasn't sure of the history but for some reason, Michiru was forbidden to see her grandmother. Rei has been carrying their letters for over a year now. There must be a good reason why Michiru was coming here for a personal visit.

"Ohayou." Michiru returned the bow. "Seeing you standing there as if in a trance, I was wondering if you're alright?" Concern evident in her voice.

"I'm fine. I was just thinking." Rei quickly reasoned. She momentarily forgot about the giant bird. Turning to the tree again, she noticed that it is still there. She wondered if Michiru didn't notice the bird but her mind immediately dismissed the thought. An eagle that size would caught anyone's attention. A sudden realization hit her, that bird is so usual that it must've been sent by a divine being. Yes, that would explain that only she could see it and not Michiru. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Michiru looking at her and the tree curiously.

"What are you staring at?" Michiru inquired effectively interrupting her thoughts again.

Rei look at Michiru then at the bird then back at Michiru again. "The bird... right there, you can't see?" She asked.

"What bird?"

"Nothing." As she noted the lack of alarm in Michiru's eyes, she concluded that her last theory is correct. She also realized that there is no point in alarming the girl with something she can't even see. Besides, the girl might think she was crazy. "Never mind, I must've imagine things. So what brings you here?" She quickly change the subject.

"I needed a place to stay."

Rei have always been a very perceptive person. Even if Michiru didn't eleborate, she seems to understand her. Michiru's downcast eyes said enough. She had nowhere to go. "Come inside, I'm sure Ayame obaa-san is already awake." She invited.

As she led Michiru inside, she took a last glance at the mysterious bird. It was still unmoving but its eyes seem to follow them both. Its purpose is still a mystery to her. Little did she know that she have just met Zephyr, one of the 8 servants of the Wind God Haruka.

* * *

"You finally showed yourself here, you disrespectful brat!"

Aloud and annoying voice greeted him as soon as he enters his mother's chamber. Knowing that voice even without looking, he retorted just as quickly, "Still here? I thought she would have dumped you by now. I surprised you're able to cling this long." He finished meeting the sneering man eye to eye.

His mother's lover who was originally laying in a chaise longue, slowly rise and regarded Haruka with a look of pure loathing which the unflinching Haruka return back. The man before him was tall, at least a head taller the him, with his burly form accentuate by the muscle cuirass he wore. His ever present flaming spear was in right hand. He has the look and posture of a seasoned war veteran. He prided himself in the battlefield, being the patron god of warfare. His overly-muscular build was a sharp contrast to Haruka's lean one. The blonde god's initial opinion of him was he was barbaric, sadistic and so full of himself, an overall god of arrogance.

"Watch your tongue, boy or I might suddenly rip it out!"

"Is that a challenge, Aeron?" His tone mocking. Unlike Aeron who always refer to him at "boy" or "brat", Haruka enjoys calling him by name just to spite him. To be regarded by a fellow god by his name means that he is viewed as an equal, something that Aeron didn't accorded to Haruka. As revenge, the blonde made it a point to always annoy him.

He gritted his teeth. "Why don't I show you instead!"

Haruka laughed. "Were you waiting for me just to pick a fight? Very well, just make sure it wasn't as pathetic as the last time I beat your sorry ass." Yeah, he loved provoking him.

Indeed, Aeron regarded himself as the physically strongest of the gods. He was always boasting his strength and issuing challenges at anyone, daring them to prove otherwise. The other immortals wisely stay out of his way due to fear or understanding his nature as a war-freak but one day, Haruka had enough. It resulted in a sword fight between them with the more agile Haruka winning. Since then, they can never stay inside a room without attacking each other.

Despite defeating him before, Haruka wasn't one to underestimate opponents. He will be the first to admit that Aeron is a formidable fighter when he isn't blinded by anger, something Haruka took advantage of in their fights. His hands moved to his side to reach for his sword but taught better of it. Aeron's weapon of choice was a spear, which many says that he was unbeatable with it, and Haruka was determined to matched him. "If I remember correctly, I used Boreas the last time we fought. Let's see how you fare with Skeiron." With that said, he held out his hand and a massive eagle appeared out of nowhere; immediately changing into a three-pronged spear.

"We'll see." With that he charged, jabbing his spear at the winged god. Haruka parried him just as quickly and proceed to move in his direction, spinning his body to strike the larger god at the back. The shaft of the spear connected, the taller god to flew across the room. Grunting, Aeron got up and paced across the room, picking up the round golden shield that rest beside chaise longue. Haruka immediately noticed a change in his opponent's stance, becoming wary as the war god is now serious and is planning something. He summoned another eagle, Kaikias, who changed into a shield which he caught.

The two combatants began circling each other, waiting for each others' first move. Eventually they met at the middle and sounds of spears and shield clashing filled the room. Aeron's brute strength is putting the winged god on the defensive. Seeing that Haruka's defenses was wearing down, Aeron continued his assault, bidding his time. After a mighty shove with his shield makes the blonde god stagger, the burly god seize the opportunity and slash Haruka. Thanks to his agility, the spear only managed to cut his tunic avoiding. Haruka known that fighting with Aeron without an armor is risky but he had no choice as he left Zephyr with Michiru. Something his opponent also noticed.

"No armor today? Your getting way to cocky!" He continued his barrage of thrust that the wind god either dodged or blocked. The blonde's plan was to wear down his opponent then strike him. Before he had the opportunity to do so they were interrupted by a woman's voice.

"Haruka! Aeron!"

Both fighters immediately cease combat though they continue to stare each other down. Knowing Haruka didn't have anything to gloat about in that fight made Aeron grinned and he wordlessly left the room. He knew he had the upper-hand in that fight.

Haruka let him walked away slightly disappointed. He wasn't going to settle for a draw. Knowing how arrogant Aeron is, he is sure that the war god already claimed the victory as his; even though all Aeron accomplished was tear his tunic multiple times. Vowing to swipe that smirk of his face next time they met, Haruka turned to face his mother.

"Fighting again! Must you always do that every time you lay eyes on each other?"

"He was asking for it, Mother." Haruka defended himself. "I don't understand why you tolerate him." He didn't understand what could his mother saw in that pompous man. He was sure she didn't love him.

His mother just shook her head but didn't answer. She was a very beautiful woman, with long platinum hair cascading down her back and the same piercing green eyes as her son. As the queen of the gods, Cybele's posture is regal radiating the power and authority she had, her expression calm but stern. In front of Haruka however, she will quickly reverted to her "Mother Mode", a gentler side only Haruka can bring out. She raised her right hand, silently telling her son to approach her.

Haruka approached her and gave her a hug which she returned. "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

She said affectionately touched his face. "I wish you spend more time here with me than just roaming around everywhere."

"Don't exaggerate, Mother. I make it a point to see you from time to time."

"Still," she pressed on. "It wasn't enough. What if something happens to you? It can't bear it."

"Mother, the war is over a long time ago. Besides, you know nothing can happen to me."

"No, you may have defeated them but they are still out there." She took his hand. "Come with me."

She led him through various corridors until they reached a heavy golden door at the end of a hallway. Being a gentleman, Haruka offered to open the door for his mother but found to his surprise that it won't budge no matter how much strength he used. Cybele chuckled lightly before showing her son the secret, her fingertips barely touching the door when it began to open. Only the mildest touch will open the door. She explained that when confronted with a difficult situation, the last thing one would do is be gentle, opting instead to using more force like Haruka have done and ultimately forget it once frustration sets in.

Once inside, she wave her hand and the room was filled with light revealing walls covered with sparkling crystals. Haruka stared around the room until his attention was caught by something suspended in midair. It was a liquid so transparent that it blended perfectly with the surroundings had not his keen eyes noticed it. Curious, he approached it wondering what it is.

"Setsuna made a breakthrough recently." Cybele explained as if reading his mind. "It will turn an immortal who drinks it mortal." She continued. "I've made a mistake, Haruka. Too naive and trusting that I bestow to them the gift of immortality. And they repay my kindness by betraying me. This time, I'll be ready for them." She finished with conviction.

Haruka didn't respond. He was staring at the seemingly moving liquid. Here was a solution to his most deepest desire. The longer he stays here the stronger the temptation gets. He was wondering what was hindering him from taking it.

* * *

Welcome to the Databook column:

The purpose was to put here more info regarding characters in the story just an additional background reading. My first entry should be Haruka but since there is more about him that is yet to be revealed I settled for just his assistants.

The 8 giant eagles are the winds ascribed to the 4 cardinal and 4 ordinal directions. It is said that since the beginning the wind is one element that no mortal or immortal can tame. That is until Haruka came along. He is able to summon him instantly at his side to perform various task and was part of his arsenal when he needed it.

They are:

Boreas (north) = sword

Auster (south) = to be revealed

Zephyr (west) = armor

Eurus (east) = to be revealed

Kaikias (northeast) = shield

Apeliotus (southeast) = to be revealed

Skeiron (northwest) = spear

Livos (southwest) = to be revealed

Notes: The eagles is based upon the Haast's Eagle who is said to have become extinct around 1400 CE. It is the world's largest aerial predator that exist. It mostly preyed upon flightless bird usually larger than its body weight but sometimes it is said to carry and devour men, women and children.

* * *

AN: I apologize for the almost two year hiatus. Hope you enjoy it. R&R.


End file.
